sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi ga Iru
Kimi ga Iru (君がいる) is a song performed by Oshiro sisters in March AS019 at Ayaka Oshiro's succession live. It was later set to be released as a single on September 17, AS019. Single Tracklist Regular Edition (CD)= #Kimi ga Iru #Kogane no Shori - Hitomi #Butterfly yo ni - Ayaka #Kimi ga Iru (Off Vocal) #Kogane no Shori (Off Vocal) #Butterfly yo ni (Off Vocal) |-|Special Edition (CD+DVD)= ;CD #Kimi ga Iru #Bond ~Synchro Harmony~ #Summer Tears Diary #Kimi ga Iru (Off Vocal) ;DVD #Kimi ga Iru (Music Video) #Kimi ga Iru (3/19 LIVE) #Special Interview Part 1 ~Hitomi ga Iru~ #Special Interview Part 2 ~Ayaka ga Iru~ Featured Members *Hitomi Oshiro *Ayaka Oshiro Lyrics English= The beginning of every day always seems to be the same Waking up into the sunlight and wondering what to do The world may be welcoming, but it can also slam doors into your face There doesn't seem to be any rule, which it should be abiding When looking into the distance, I often feel doubtful Yet somehow I also feel the urge to dash on with full speed The feeling of not wanting to lose, as you aim to embrace this daring dream of yours, willing to give it whatever it takes "I will not give up!" screams inside me, and I'm sure that I can succeed, for no matter what, right by my side, you are standing here. Having someone supporting you does feel awesome Returning this favour seems to bring even more excitement Overcoming troubles or sharing pleasure, both make you move higher It gives you new strength to carry on regardless of what comes into your way Separated or together, your caring smile will always reach me. Miracle or magic, for some reason, I do feel afraid anymore. I want to express this with my own words, I couldn't ask for anyone better, I'm overjoyed that you are part of my life. This feeling of admiration, has only been growing stronger, forever and ever inside of my heart, you are cherished here. |-|Character Parts= I often feel doubtful to dash on with full speed The feeling of not wanting to lose, willing to give it whatever it takes "I will not give up!" screams inside me, for no matter what, right by my side, you are standing here. Separated or together, Miracle or magic? I want to express this with my own words, I'm overjoyed that you are part of my life. This feeling of admiration, forever and ever inside of my heart, you are cherished here. Trivia *In the RP the song was written by Yasuo Oshiro for his sister. Hitomi was also involved in the song's creation, creating the choreography to it. Therefore, the song can be considered a late birthday gift of Yasuo and Hitomi for Ayaka. *The single will be released exactly one year after Ayaka left TTA. Therefore it refers to both the day the sisters have parted and the day they stood on the stage together (at Ayaka's succession). *Bond ~Synchro Harmony~ and Summer Tears Diary were chosen to be part of the tracklist as representatives of songs sung by legendary sister pairs and due to their themes reflecting the situation the Oshiro sisters went through. Staying true to the original versions, Hitomi takes the older sisters' lines in both of the songs while Ayaka the younger sisters' lines. Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs by Pyo-kiyo Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Ayaka Oshiro Category:Hitomi Oshiro Category:Singles